bindingofisaacfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bossowie/The Binding of Isaac
Na końcu każdego poziomu gracz musi stawić czoła bossowi. Boss będzie wybrany losowo na podstawie pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduje. Niektórzy bossowie mogą mieć zwykły kolor, a czasami może być trochę podkolorowany, najczęściej gdy gracz przejdzie grę po raz 6 i więcej. Po śmierci z bossów wypada przedmiot, który zwiększa jeden stat lub przedmiot specjalny dla danego bossa. Ponadto wypadają z nich na początku 2 przedmioty zwiększające zdrowie lub 1 po odblokowaniu "Everything is Terrible". Jeśli boss jest w alternatywnej wersji, wypada z niego jeden dodatkowy, losowy pickup zdrowia po śmierci. Jeśli masz dodatkowe życia od zbierania 1-up lub od Guppy, możesz ponownie walczyć z bossem kosztem jednego życia, aby zebrać więcej przedmiotów. Po zabiciu bossa nie podnoś odrazu przedmiotu, tylko zabij się z bomby. Pojawisz się obok pomieszczenia z bossem, a on powróci do życia. Możesz walczyć z bossem po raz drugi, aby zdobyć drugi przedmiot. Można to zrobić tyle razy, ile masz dodatkowych żyć. Większość bossów, w szczególności te jak Gemini to prawdopodobnie zaginione rodzeństwo Isaaca. Nikt nie wie jak "rodzeństwo" Isaaca tam przetrwało, ale wielu z nich jest dostosowanych do tamtejszych warunków, np. Peep nabył groteskowe umiejętności pozwalające mu się bronić. Zważywszy, że wielu z nich jest mocno zniekształcone,możliwe jest, że bossowie są skutkiem nieudanej (lub udanej) aborcji matki Isaaca. Mogą być też nawiązaniem do chorób. Np. Gemini do bliźniaków syjamskich, Monstro do zajęczej wargi, Duke of Flies do muchy pasożytniczej, Gurdy do otyłości, Peep do zapalenia prostaty (Częste oddawanie moczu.), Larry.Jr do larw pasożytów, Widow do pasożytniczych pająków, Matka do giganyzmu. Bossowie The Basement Dukeofflies_full.png|The Duke of Flies|link=The Duke of Flies Gemini_full.png|Gemini|link=Gemini 260x185-400px-Monstro.svg.png|Monstro|link=Monstro Larryjr_full.png|Larry Jr. 220x287-Isaac Vs famine edited- noobletk.png|Famine (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Famine 287x265-Steven Fullsize.png|Steven (Starszy Gemini)|link=Steven The Cellar (Dostępne w Wrath of the Lamb) 260x200-400px-Widow3.png|Widow|link=Widow Pin_clean.png|Pin|link=Pin Dukeofflies_full.png|The Duke of Flies|link=The Duke of Flies Blighted_ovum.png|Blighted Ovum|link=Blighted Ovum Gurdjr.png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. 220x287-Isaac Vs famine edited- noobletk.png|Famine (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Famine The Caves Fistula.png|Fistula|link=Fistula Gurdy_full.png|Gurdy|link=Gurdy Peep_Full.png|Peep|link=Peep Chub_Full3.png|Chub|link=Chub BC_Pestilence.png|Pestilence (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Pestilence Chad full.png|C.H.A.D. (Starszy Chub)|link=C.H.A.D. The Catacombs (Dostępne w Wrath of the Lamb) Carrionqueen.png|The Carrion Queen|link=The Carrion Queen The_Husk.png|The Husk|link=The Husk 260x220-The Hollow2.png|The Hollow|link=The Hollow The_Wretched.png|The Wretched|link=The Wretched Peep_Full.png|Peep|link=Peep Blighted_ovum.png|Blighted Ovum|link=Blighted Ovum Gurdjr.png|Gurdy Jr.|link=Gurdy Jr. BC Pestilence.png|Pestilence (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Pestilence Mask_of_Infamy_.png|Mask of Infamy The Depths 285x230-MonstroII_full.png|Monstro II|link=Monstro II Loki_full.png|Loki|link=Loki BC_War.png|War (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=War Gish_full.png|Gish (Starszy Monstro II)|link=Gish 250x250-400px-Mom.png|Mom (Finałowy boss The Depths)|link=Mom Necropolis (Dostępne w Wrath of the Lamb) Mask of Infamy ..png|Mask of Infamy|link=Mask of Infamy VS DaddyLonglegs.png|Daddy Long Legs|link=Daddy Long Legs 200x300-400px-Triachnid boss portrait.png|Triachnid (Starszy Daddy Long Legs)|link=Triachnid Carrionqueen.png|The Carrion Queen|link=The Carrion Queen The Wretched.png|The Wretched|link=The Wretched Bc_Bloat.png|The Bloat|link=The Bloat Loki_full.png|Loki|link=Loki BC War.png|War (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=War 250x250-400px-Mom.png|Mom (Finałowy boss Necropolis)|link=Mom The Womb (Odblokowane po pokonaniu Mom) Scolex_full.png|Scolex|link=Scolex Blastocyst full.png|Blastocyst|link=Blastocyst Bc_Bloat.png|The Bloat (tylko w Wrath of the Lamb)|link=The Bloat VS DaddyLonglegs.png|Daddy Long Legs (tylko w Wrath of the Lamb)|link=Daddy Long Legs 200x300-400px-Triachnid boss portrait.png|Triachnid (Szarszy Daddy Long Legs) (tylko w Wrath of the Lamb)|link=Triachnid VSDeath.png|Death (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Death BC Conquest.png|Conquest (Sztarszy Death)|link=Conquest Moms Heart Full.png|Mom's Heart (Finałowy boss The Womb)|link=Mom's Heart 250x250-ITLIVEScutout.png|It Lives (Sztarszy Mom's Heart)|link=It Lives Utero (Dostępne w Wrath of the Lamb) 250x200-Teratoma..png|Teratoma|link=Teratoma Lokii_cutout.png|Lokii|link=Lokii Bc_Bloat.png|The Bloat|link=The Bloat VS DaddyLonglegs.png|Daddy Long Legs|link=Daddy Long Legs 200x300-400px-Triachnid boss portrait.png|Triachnid (Starszy Daddy Long Legs)|link=Triachnid VSDeath.png|Death (Jeździec Apokalipsy)|link=Death BC Conquest.png|Conquest (Starszy Death)|link=Conquest Moms Heart Full.png|Mom's Heart (Finałowy boss Utero)|link=Mom's Heart 250x250-ITLIVEScutout.png|It Lives (Starszy Mom's Heart)|link=It Lives Sheol Dodany w czasie aktualizacji na Halloween, 100% szans na wejście po pokonaniu 10 razy Mom's Heart. Satan Full.png|Satan (Finałowy boss Sheol)|link=Satan Cathedral Dodany w Wrath of the Lamb, 100% szans, na wejście po 10 zakończeniu. Bc isaac.png|Isaac (Finałowy boss Cathedral)|link=Isaac (boss) The Chest (Dodany w Wrath of the Lamb v1.3) Po pokonaniu Isaaca trzymając bibelot The Polaroid, otwiera złotą skrzynie, z której można dostać się do The Chest. BC xxx.png|??? (Finałowy boss The Chest)|link=??? (boss) Wszędzie (Poza poziomami, gdzie pojawiają się bossowie) TheFallen Full.png|The Fallen|link=The Fallen 230x200-Headless Horseman.png|Headless Horseman (Jeden z czterech jeźdźców)|link=Headless Horseman Devil Room 300x200-400px-Krapusedit.png|Krampus|link=Krampus Odblokowywani Bossowie Zwiastuni Ci bossowie są dostępne tylko po pokonaniu Matki po raz pierwszy, gdzie po creditsach odblokujesz sekret "The Horsemen are on the loose!". Po śmierci wypada z nich Cube of Meat, a gracz może walczyć z wszystkimi w jednej rozgrywce z pomocą Book of Revelations. *Głód (The Basement) *Plaga (The Caves) *Wojna (The Depths) *Śmierć (The Womb) *Podbój (Starsza Śmierć - Utero) *Bezgłowy jeździec (Sheol, w innym pomieszczeniu bardzo rzadki) Alternatywni Bossowie Ci bossowie są dostępni tylko po wykonaniu odpowiednich rzeczy. *Steven (za Gemini, odblokowany przez przejście The Basement 25 razy) *C.H.A.D. (za Chub, odblokowany przez przejście The Caves razy) *Gish (za Monstro II, odblokowywany za przejście The Depths 50 razy) *Triachnid (za Daddy Long Legs odblokowany za przejście The Womb 15 razy) *To Żyje (zastępuje Serce matki, odblokowany po pokonaniu matki 9 razy) Rzeczy wypadające z bossów *Breakfast *Lunch *Dinner *Dessert *Rotten Meat *Pentagram *Super Bandage *Mom's Underwear *Mom's Heels *Mom's Lipstick *Wire Coat Hanger *Wooden Spoon *The Belt Wrath of the lamb *Box *Pageant Boy *Cat-O-Nine-Tails *Squeezy *Stem Cells *Jesus Juice *Magic 8 Ball *Mom's Coin Purse *MEAT! Specyficzne wypadające z bossów przedmioty *Little C.H.A.D. (Wypada z C.H.A.D.) *Little Gish (Wypada z Gish) *Daddy Longlegs (Wypada z Daddy Long Legs i z Triachnid) *Steven lub Little Steven (Wypada z Steven) *Cube Of Meat (Wypada ze Zwiastunów i z Headless Horseman) *A Pony (Wypada z Headless Horseman) *White Pony (Wypada z Conquest) *A Lump Of Coal (Wypada z Krampus *Jakikolwiek przedmiot z Devil Room (Wypada z Fallen (nie w walce z szatanem)) Mini-Bossowie W każdym poziomie może być specjalny pokój, gdzie gracz może znaleźć mini-bossa. Mini-bossowie są albo personifikacjami siedmiu grzechów głównych lub łatwiejszymi wersjami bossów z poziomu, a często są w formie "Czempion". Po pokonaniu wszystkich siedmiu grzechów głównych, można odblokować The Book of Sin i osiągnięcie Steam (nie musi to być wykonane w jednej rozgrywce). Ci wrogowie mogą pojawić się w normalnych pomieszczeniach The Womb i Sheolu, ale w przeciwieństwie do regularnych bossów, nadal wypadają z nich przedmioty i pickupy związane z nimi, gdy są zabijane (jeśli są dwa te same grzechy w pokoju, przedmioty pojawią się gdy drugi zostanie zabity). Siedem Grzechów Głównych *Zazdrość *Obżarstwo *Chciwość *Nieczystość *Pycha *Lenistwo *Gniew Siedem Super Grzechów Siedem Super Grzechów zostało dodanych w DLC Wrath of the Lamb i mogą się pojawić zamiast regularnych wersji Grzechów Głównych.right *Super Zazdrość *Super Obżarstwo *Super Chciwość *Super Nieczystość *Super Pycha *Super Lenistwo *Super Gniew Ultra Pycha Ultra Pycha został dodany w wersji 1.30 rozszerzenia Wrath of the Lamb. pokonanie go daje bibelot The Left Hand i osiągnięcie Steam. Podąża za nim potwór Baby, który wygląda jak jeden z twórców gry. Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Miniboss